FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Do It For Them
by moenbrydas
Summary: Laris wants to surprise his comrades with a new skill that nobody ever would have guessed


"Laris... where are you going?" Juria asked the blonde miqo'te boy, who was rushing out of his room.

"It's a secret Ju! don't worry i'll be fine!" Laris replied.

"Umm.. okay then.." the small dark haired au ra said with a confused tone.

"What is that idiot up to now?" Gaius popped his head out of his room. "I bet we will know his so called secret by the time he's back." the large au ra scoffed and adjusted his glasses.

"Let's follow him!" Robin suggested.

"Okay but you all need to be quiet! He's a bit slow but not deaf." Leona pointed out.

"You are so wise and beautiful, as always." Zaren smiled at the tall elezen dragoon.

"And you are so dead if you don't stop that." Leona replied.

"Enough, lets go before we lose him." Gaius said.

"Geez, this place is out of my league unfortunately." Zaren sighed. "C'mon Juria, you can also come back and look after the house with me."

"But... i wanted to know what Laris' surprise was.." Juria pouted.

Leona, Robin and Gaius continued to follow Laris, who had just reached Zenith.

"Why on earth did he come here?" Gaius asked.

"So many.. moogles..." Leona thought to herself. "No! i mustn't give in to their cuteness! it is simply an act to lower my guard!"

"Hey is that Blondie over there talkin' to a moogle with... a hammer?" Robin pointed at the figure in the distance.

"I'm honestly just surprised he got here without getting lost." Gaius sighed.

"I'm gonna go jump on the kid and scare him! Nobody keeps secrets from me! I gotta know all the juicy details!" Robin immediately disappeared into thin air and slowly creeped up to the unsuspecting miqo'te.

"Hey! he's not supposed to know we are.. here.." Gaius' words quickly became a waste of breath as the roegadyn ninja suddenly revealed her presence to Laris.

"AAAAH! woah! Robin, what? why are you here?!" Laris squealed and dropped all the materials he was holding in his arms.

"Whatcha doin' boy?" Robin sneered.

"D-did anyone else follow me to this place?" Laris asked.

"Gaius, Leona and me! Although i don't know where Leona went.." Robin replied.

"Leona is actually usually hanging around here everyday playing with the moogles. Please don't tell her i know that!" Laris awkwardly laughed.

"So anyways, back to my question! what's up Blondie? why are you here? you playin' with the moogles too?" Robin grinned.

"No! believe it or not i'm helping them! they wanna rebuild this small area and need crafters!" Laris replied, with a determined look in his eyes.

"Wow, you're actually serious. haha!" Robin cackled.

"How are you able to pull this off? You are terrible at fighting, surely crafting is an even more troublesome task for you." Gaius asked as he approached the two.

"Seven hells.. you were eavesdropping, weren't you.." Laris sighed. "I guess i just can't keep this to myself anymore. So much for my big surprise."

"Oh please, enlighten me." Gaius said, sarcastically.

"Okay. I decided to become a crafter because.. i love moogles! i'll do anything to help these little guys out!" Laris smiled and proudly showed his comrades all his materials and a thorough explanation of his skills. "Also, they promised to teach me a cute dance once i finish rebuilding this area! isn't that just so awesome?!"

"I... am not surprised by this at all. This is so like you. It reminds me of when you joined our free company saying you were the most skilled monk to ever exist." Gaius said.

"But Gaius..." tears began to well up in Laris' eyes.

"Prove you crafting skills to me, Aranai. Don't cry." Gaius quietly replied as kneeled down and put his hand on Laris' shoulder.

"Heh.. i kinda feel like Ju right now. You're not so scary all the time, Nassau." Laris looked up at the tall au ra and smiled.

Laris placed the materials on his workbench and very quickly created an item that Gaius recognised instantly.

"Those are glamour prisms, correct?!" Gaius blurted out.

"Umm.. yeah?" Laris replied, confused with Gaius' reaction.

"I needed these, desperately! I want a stack of 99 on my desk by tomorrow morning!" Gaius said.

"You mean, you actually WANT me to enter your room?" Laris asked.

"This is great. Perfect. Finally... some use.." Gaius snickered and teleported away.

"What's gotten into him?" Laris stared at Robin, hoping for an answer.

"Well, he's always broke 'cause he needs to constantly buy glamour prisms so he can wear his favourite glasses in battle while levelin' his other magic classes."

"So he wants me to be his prism making slave?! am i going to be getting any gil for this?" Laris started waving his arms around in a panic.

"He will pay you, don't worry kiddo. He'd usually borrow gil from me after i did some whorin' for money and pay me back the next day after a dungeon." Robin replied.

"Anyways, i switched on everyone's voices in the linkshell so anyone listenin' in ever since you left the house knows about this!" admitted the roegadyn as she bursted out laughing and teleported to the pub.

"You have an interesting bunch of friends, kupo. Although, you and Leona are our favourite visitors, kupo!" the moogle said as it happily floated around Laris.

"Alrighty, i'm done for today! See you guys tomorrow!" Laris waved goodbye as he teleported to the markets to sell his crafts.

"Hey lady, those were your friends, right kupo? shouldn't you go home and spend time with them... kupo?!" Leona was in the middle of trying to wake the largest moogle from its slumber.

"Urgh.. Get up! I want to take you home with me!"


End file.
